


Splendid(Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: 托Red的福，这便是Dembe的生活。





	Splendid(Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Splendid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802731) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



 

**出类拔萃**

 

 

Title: Splendid

Author: dancinbutterfly（http://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/profile）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: The Blacklist (TV)

Pairing: Raymond Reddington/Dembe Zuma

Rating: R

 

**Summary** **：**

Because of Red, this is how Dembe lives.

 

 

原文地址：

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802731>

 

授权：

Go for it

 

 

**摘要：**

托Red的福，这便是Dembe的生活。

 

**某鱼注：**

 

没有警告。

开头一段Dembe身世，是2x06的台词

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Splendid** **出类拔萃 =====**

 

 

_跟你说，二十九年前在塞拉利昂，有个叫Samwel Zuma_ _的农夫，他大胆地向当局举报了一些蒙巴萨集团的低层毒贩，然后集团杀了他全家，除了他最小的儿子。那孩子被卖给当地的雏妓皮条客。那样环境下的小孩基本活不过九个月，他却坚持了八年。我找到他的时候他十四岁，年龄太大，个子太高，脾气暴躁又危险，根本没什么价值了，所以被栓在内罗毕一个肮脏妓院地下室的水管上等死。身上打着烙印，遍体鳞伤，只剩一口气。于是我带走了他。供他吃穿，送他念书。他拿到了英国文学的学士学位，精通四国语言，还有几种也说得不错。他真的……出类拔萃。他的名字是Dembe_ _。Dembe Zuma_ _。_

  

~*~*~

 

Dembe十四岁的时候，他爬上Red Reddington的床。和这个男人在一起已经两天了，他怕得要死。男人睡着，于是Dembe蹑手蹑脚地挪动。他脱掉对方的睡裤和内裤，含住男人的下体，直到一只手温和托住他的下巴。

 

“这就够了，”Red稳定的手指抬起他的脸。男人的碰触有力却不带暴戾。Dembe完全不知要如何应对。突如其来的冲动让他想咬下去，所以他就真的咬了，男人居然没有打他，只是缩回了手。

 

“够了。”他重复，重新拉好裤子。“在这儿你无需用身体或者强力挣得任何东西，Dembe。你要相信你终于是安全的了。”

 

Dembe十五岁的时候，他已经在这男人身边六个月十一天，老师们也纷纷前来报道。他们似乎哪个种族的人都有，对他轻声细语，却不会接受“不”这个回答。他必须刻苦努力。他们对他期望甚高。Red对他期望甚高。当他取得了进步，Red脸上自豪的神情让他干劲十足。当他取得的成绩远远超出预期，Red的微笑则让他更加力争上游。

 

Dembe十六岁的时候，有天早上醒来后领悟到，自己真的相信和Red Reddington一起就不会再有被虐待的危险。世上其他的东西依旧凶恶，他必须时刻高度警戒，可Red就是他的天堂，从那一天开始，第二天，第三天。这简直难以置信，第五天晚上，他独自一人，泪流满面，因为他发现自己以前根本不知道这是怎样的感受。

 

Dembe十八岁的时候，他明白了Red的笑容是唯一能让自己硬起来的事物。他的笑，他的双唇，他的手。Dembe是个血气方刚的青年，他经常会勃起，每一次脑子里都充斥着Red的样子。Red解开了他的枷锁，Red永远只是轻轻碰他的肩膀或者后背，Red从不将心中所感宣之于口，但无论何时，只要看到他伤痕累累的皮肤，那双眼睛都会带着深厚的感情，闪闪发亮。

 

Dembe二十二岁的时候又尝试了一次。他已经大学毕业了，尽管Red一直鼓励他“勇敢一点”还有“出去看看”，他却从未和任何人睡过。他看到的地方只待Red共赴，而如果没有Red，他的勇气也溃不成军。

 

这一次他并没有去Red的床上。他走到男人的房间，发现他正坐在厚实的大椅子里看书。Dembe没费心看那是什么书，也没有把书从男人手中拿走。他只是栖身，直接吻上去，力道轻柔，甚至没有分开双唇，因为Dembe已经是个男子汉了，而男子汉是有足够耐心的。

 

“Dembe。”Red惊喘，有些上气不接下气。

 

“如果你不想要我，就拒绝。”Dembe说道，“但别因为你觉得这是错的而拒绝我。我已经长大了，懂得自己决定是对是错。而这个，对我来说，就是对的。”

 

“你个小可爱啊，”Red几乎是在低吟。“你肯定知道我有多爱你，是吧？”

 

当然他知道。好多年前他就已经明了于心了。他不觉得这是同学们谈论的那种浪漫爱情，可毕竟他也没有以那样的方式爱过Red。他们之间的爱更深沉，更广袤，涵盖了绝大多数人一辈子都无法理解也不可能经历的东西。

 

“这不是个回答。”

 

“那就再吻我。让我好好回答你。”

 

Dembe顺从了，扶住Red的后脑，喉间发出细细的呻吟，因为肌肤相亲的感觉从未如此美妙。含住他的双唇从未如此甜蜜，捧起他脸颊的双手从未如此温存。他搂住Red的脖颈，爬上男人的膝盖，心中不禁凄然。他尽量挥去阴霾，只为了能更好地享受面前这个自己深爱的男人身上的味道，他爱这个男人，胜过全世界。

 

“别再送我走。”Dembe在情事之后开口，彼时他们已经从椅子挪到了Red的床上，他的脑袋枕着Red的胸口。

 

“我是送你去上学，又不是送你去西伯利亚的集中营。每个人都需要接受良好的教育。”

 

“现在我已经有良好的教育了。所以现在我要和你在一起。”

 

“只是暂时的。”Red用指尖在Dembe的肩膀上画星星。那感觉真好，太好了。Dembe又往男人身上蹭了蹭。他不记得自己曾被这样温暖地拥抱过。犹如天堂。

 

“是永远的。你会逼我离开你。你是不是计划这样做？”

 

Red叹了口气，瞪着天花板。“Dembe，我的计划和这完全无关。你的安康才是我想要的。如果那意味着你离开我，那么你就要离开。”

 

“你又不是我老爸。”

 

“考虑到刚刚我们做的事情，我得说幸亏不是。”

 

“Red。”

 

“现在别谈这个，行么？”

 

Dembe按下了话题，却暗自决定，安全问题决不能成为他们分开的理由。第二天早上他表示要接受训练，Red用那种洞察一切的眼神一眨不眨地看着他。这件事花了他两天时间才给出答案，然后答案就是另一位老师。

 

她是前摩萨德特工，从最基础的知识开始教他，武器训练，徒手格斗，每天六小时，每周六天。当他要求每周七天课的时候，前特工拒绝了。身为正统犹太人，她要做安息日。Dembe尊重她的信仰，想起来自己的父亲以前也是每天五次去清真寺祈祷——以前。

 

Dembe二十五岁的时候，他开始重新学习伊斯兰教义，Red也和他一起。他们记下了《忠诚章》，一遍又一遍念诵直到双双精疲力竭。有一回，Red在他们做爱的时候给他背这一篇，Dembe哭喊着射了，尽管他知道这是对神明的亵渎。

（译注：Sūrat al-Ikhlāṣ，忠诚章，《古兰经》第112章）

 

Dembe三十四岁的时候，他站在囚禁Red的玻璃盒子外面，看着他，两人一起背诵《忠诚章》，知道Anslow Garrick马上就会杀了自己，而自己根本无惧死亡。他的家人在天堂里等他，Luli也在那里。当他还是小男孩的时候，他没有意料之中地一个人孤零零死去。他不会孤零零。他会在这儿，在Red身边，带着对男人的爱死去。

（译注：The blacklist 1x09-1x10）

 

Dembe六岁的时候，他活下来了（survive）。Dembe三十四岁的时候，他好好地活着（live）。

 

 

END

 


End file.
